entree
by sheunii-chan
Summary: Fai is going to be Kurogane's entree. Eventually anyway.Lots of action in the later chapters.rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Kurogane walked around the restaurant, serving the rich people who had the money to to go out for dinner every day. And this restaurant wasn't cheap, it was the kind that you had to make the reservations for, who the hell had the time to make reservations every other day?

Apparently these people did.

"Hey Kurogane, these people need a table, seat them Now!" one of the raven haired man's co workers yelled at him as he pointed to a couple of men.A blonde and a guy with long straight black hair. "Yea yea I'm commin'." He growled grabbing a couple of menus and guiding the men to table.

"Name's Kurogane , I'll be your waiter for the night, what would you like to drink?" he asked passing each of the men a menu and pulling out his notepad. "Um..yes I'd like an Long Island Iced tea, what about you Fai?" The blonde looked up at Kurogane, his sky blue eyes sparling.

"Yes I'd like a martini please,Kuro rin." The blonde said, his wispy hair blowing without wind.

"Coming right up, and the names, Kurogane, not that atrocious mane you just called me." Kurogane said as he turned around to go get the drinks.

'Shit he's hot, wonder what the hell doing with the guy with the funny hair.' Kurogane thought to himself as he grabbed the drinks and took them out to the men.

"Here you go, have you two guys decided what you want for dinner yet?" Kurogane asked passing Fai his drink and then Ashura. "Fai, you order will I go the bathroom, I'ii be back in a few minutes."He said as he got up and walked in the direction of the bathroom.

"So Kuro pii how'd a hunk like you get stuck waiting tables for the annoying rich jerks that come to this restaurant all the time?" Fai asked with a winning smile. "Umm…look I'm just your waiter what the hell do you care, why are you asking about my lifestory?" Kurogane asked heatedly, turning around and stomping back in the direction of the kitchen.

"Kurogane take the food to table 9! And hurry up about it!"one of the crimson eyed man's co workers shouted as he pointed at the food.

"Ya ya , shut up." Kurogane muttered under his breathe angrily as he grabbed the tray and stormed out of the kitchen and towards Fai and Ashura table."

"Here's your food, enjoy." Kurogane said, slamming the plates down on the table. "Thank you Kuro wonton." Fai smiled as Kurogane grumbled and walked away,muttering something that sounded a lot like 'annoying, hot fuckin' blonde'


	2. Chapter 2

Kurogane was at home watching a movie when he heard a knock on the door, "who the hell is bothering me at this hour?" He asked himself as he got up to answer the door.

"Do you know what time it is, what the fuck do you-" Kurogane started then stopped when he saw who was at the door.

"Hey Kuro puu whatcha doin'?!" Fai asked as he popped into the door, the raven haired man's mouth hanging open, and his face going red.

"How the fuck did you find out where I live?!!" Kurogane exclaimed, taking a step towards the blonde in front of him.

"One of your little friends from work told me of course, Kuro pipi," Fai stared at Kurogane, cocking his head to one side, "what did you think that I stalked you?"

"WHAT!! I thought that they weren't alowed to give out addresses! especially to deranged freaks like you!" Fai stared at Kurogane as he ranted about his co- workers.

" Well are you gonna come in or not? I have neighbors you know." the crimson eyed man demanded as he moved out of the way, so that Fai could enter.

"Gee thanks Kuro wanwan, I can't believe I'm going to be able to see you apartment!" Fai said excitedly, as he walked into the house.

"So Kuro wonton, are you going to ask me to sit down or not?" The blond asked as he stared up at Kurogane with a smile.

"Fine sit down, just don't mess anything up."Kurogane told the blond as he left the room to go find something to put in his piehole.

"Ya know kurokuro, this place really could use a woman's touch." Fai said, his blue eyes scanning the entire room.

"And I suppose you are that woman?" Kurogane asked, happy to finally get Fai back for coming to his house uninvited.

"If you want K- chan!" Fai laughed from his place on the couch.

"Ha ha funny, what happens if your boyfriend catches you here, I betcha he'll try to beat me to a bloody pulp, hey?" Kurogane asked, tossing the bag of chips from the kitchen at the blond.

"I don't think that he could if he tried, and he's not my boyfriend." he said, opening the bag of chips and taking a few out, Kurogane 's mouth dropped open.

"N-not your boyfriend?" the raven haired man stuttered, yes stuttered.

_'Maybe this means that I have a chance with him'_

Kurogane thought to himself.

"No, Ashura is my twin brother Yuui's boyfriend."

"Then why were you hanging out with him?!" Kurogane exclaimed, staring the smaller man down.

"Why do you want to know? Thinkin' maybe now you have a chance of gettin' the good stuff?" Fai asked with a giggle.

Suddenly, Kurogane touched Fai's lips with his fingertips. "Oh, Good stuff, eh? Like what?" He said slyly. Fai blushed. "Like this...' he whispered before latching his lips upon Kurogane's. Kuro ran his hands down Fai's slender torso, stopping just above his jeans. "K-Kuro-pii...we just met..." Fai whispered, a shudder going down his spine as Kurogane thrusted his hand into Fai's underpants. Fai moaned, Licking his lips s Kurogane began-

"Uhhh...Kuro puu are you in there? You're drooling all over yourself." Fai said, looking into the deep, blank crimson eyes.

"Fuck off, you don't know what you are talking about!" Kurogane shouted as he got up to run to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Fai asked timidly,following the tall man."Go away! Fuck don't you know when to give up?!"kuro exclaimed, slamming the bathroom door in Fai's face."I guess I'll leave then Kuro wan, I might see you tommorrow."

* * *

Later that night...

Kurogane thought about Fai when he went to bed.

He knew he had to do something about what had happened... his daydream. He had to do something, he wasn't used to getting worked up like that.

_"why the fuck does he have to be so god damned hot, and perfect, I could've pushed him down on the floor and-'_ He honestly didn't think that he could get that hard so fast, especially for someone that he had just met. _'I'm going to do something about this tommorrow, if it kills me!'_ Kuro thought to himself, just before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Read and review,thanks to kittipo, I don't have any more spelling errors...XD. Anyways let me know if you liked this chapter!!


	3. Chapter 3

When Kurogane woke up that morning,all he could think of was thought today would be the day, the day he'd fix this whole mess with the blonde.

"Hey Kuro pipi, wait up for me!"

_'Okay I definitly know that high-pitched, annoying voice.'_ Kurogane thought to himself as Fai came running up to him to greet him. "So how was your night? Did you think about me?" the blonde asked, watching the tall man closely. "N-no! What are you talking about?!" Kuro stuttered, not wanting the blonde to know that he was in deed thinking about him the night before.

"I think that maybe Kuro-llama might just like little Fai-Fai!" the blonde exclaimed, looking deep into the crimson eyes for any sign of agreement. "Fuck you...wait why the hell are you following me to the store on my day off?!"

"Because I just loove Kuro-pon's company!" Fai laughed, listening to Kurogane growl madly.

"So how 'bout telling me a little about yourself, while you're following me around like a stalker..." the other man suggested.

"Well...do you want the truth about why I was with Ashura, for starters?" Fai asked staring at the other. "Yea, that would be a great start."

Kurogane told him sarcastically.

"We were celebrating Yuui's new job." Kurogane stared, "Uh huh, like hell. Well why the hell wasn't Yuui there then?" he quizzed him. "Because we were planning a surprise party for him." Fai answered casually. "huh. Okay then." the other man said, disbelieving the blonde. "So I guess you and I could get together then and there'd be no issues?" Kurogane asked, watching the blonde carefully, waiting to see if he'd cave.

_'Why is he lying to me? I don't know how,but I know that he it's just 'cause we only just met.'_ Kurogane thought to himself as he scanned Fai for any sign that he was, in deed lying.

"I need some time to think, I'll call you later, if you give me your number." he told Fai. The blonde took out a pen,"Okay Kuro-tutu, but you have to actually call me, 'kay?" Fai told him, as he wrote him cell number onto Kurogane's hand. "Okay, I will. Later tonight I'll call you, okay?" Kuro said,as Fai turned to walk in the other direction.

* * *

_'Usually, I'm good at lying, but it's like he didn't believe a word that I said...what if he finds out what's actually been happening? I'll be screwed, and he'll never speak to me again...'_

_'The only way he could find out about Ashura is by going to talk to him,but I really don't think he will, I mean he doesn't know Ahura's number or where he lives...'_ Fai thought to himself,trying to come up with a way to fix these whole mess. '_The easiest way to fix it is by...telling Kurogane...but I know that he'd...never...what am I going to do?'_

* * *

_'Okay he was lying to me,that's for why,what is he hiding that's so bad?' _Kurogane thought to himself. When he walked into the store,he decided quickly what he was going to do.

* * *

A/N:_So sorry for forgetting to put declaimers in, but I'm new to this so I've been forgetting. _

_Can anyone guess what Kuro puu's going to do to find out about what's going on with Fai? _

_Also, if you fave this story, pleeease review *puppy dog eyes* I love reveiws ^^_


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello, is this Ashura Ou?" Kurogane asked into the phone, tapping his finger on the side of the phone booth.

"Yes,and who is this?" Ashura asked through the phone. "Um...Bob Martin, Private Investigator. I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions about Fai D. Florite?" Kurogane asked the man. "What is it that you want to know about him?" Ashura asked, not sure that he should trust this mysterious man.

"Well my first question is about this man's past, what has happened?" Kurogane asked, thinking up his next question. "That's not my business to tell you, I think you should really ask him." the other man answered.

_'Shit, how am I gonna get any info on Fai if no one will tell me?' _he thought to himself, waiting for Ashura to say something back to him. When he didn't say anything, he asked another question. "Has Fai even been involved in any criminal activities?" He asked.

"Aren't PI's supposed to call people by their full names? You aren't an investigator, are you?"Ashura asked over the phone. _"Oh shit, now what do I do? I never thought that he'd be so fuckin' smart.' _"Of course I am sir, I'm exactly who I told you I am." Kurogane replied, hoping Ashura would fall for it.

"You're the waiter from the resturant, aren't you?" Ashura asked calmly.

"No of course not." _'Shit fuck shit fuck, this guy's waay to smart for this,I think I should just give up.' _Kurogane thought to himself."I can tell because of the pitch of your voice and the fact that you're hestitating isn't helping." Ashura told him matter a factly. "Fine...I guess you caught me, I just wanted to find out a bit of information on Fai, he won't tell me anything." Kurogane told Ashura truthfully.

"I thought so. I guess you could meet me at the park, and we'll talk about this." Kurogane nodded his head slowly, listening to the man talk. "Sure." he said. "I don't guarantee that I'll tell you anything though. The only reason I'm doing this is because I think Fai needs to let it out." "Let what out?" Kurogane asked, curiosity gettting the best of him. "Just meet me at the park at three, you better be on time, You-ou." Ashura demanded, as he hung up the phone.

* * *

Later as Kurogane waited at the park for Ashura...

'_I still can't believe that he saw through me so fast...and how the hell did he know my last name? Fuck I better be careful around this guy, he seems too smart for it to be right.'_

"Hey You-ou, over here!" Ashura yelled from his car on the side of the road. '_Shit right on time this guy, good thing I came early.'_ Kurogane thought to himself as he walked in the dirction of Ashura's car,wondering what he was going to say.

"okay if I'm going to tell you this you can't tell anyone about it, and don't bring it up with Fai, unless he does." Ashura told Kurogane, "Why?" he asked Ashura, unsure he wanted to know the answer. "Because Fai's very touchy about this subect. People bring it up and he freaks out." Kurogane nodded, "I'll keep his secret." he whispered.

"Alright. I was involved too, I remember it like it was yesterday...

_Me and Fai had been hanging out together with a couple of our friends from school, we'd known them forever. We thought we knew them...turns out we didn't know them at all._

_ Kyle, he was sort of like the leader of our gang, I guess you could call it that...it wasn't really anything else. And he got...a stroke of genius type thing, he decided we could steal and sell the things we stole. A get rich quick scheme of sorts, Fai and I decided to go along with it, probably because we had nothing better to do, and because those days, none of us were brave enough to go against him. We could do nothing but listen._

_ Then one day, Kyle took things too far...he had had his eyes on this house, you know the kind,big with lots of expensive things inside. Kyle picked a day,and we stuck to it. He did a backround check, apparently the family was going out of town for a trip. _

_We decided on the first day they'd be gone. Thinking no one would be there,we broke in,and started on the family room. we'd just been getting ready to leave, when a little kid came out into the room. Kyle flipped, and we all sort of panicked. I said we should get the hell out of there, while Fai said we should put the stuff back and get the hell out of , on the other hand, said there couldn't be any witnesses, that was what he'd always said. there better never be any witnesses. I guess he went a little crazy. When the little boy walked out,he pulled out his gun and pointed it at the Fai and i saw, but Fai was ran at Kyle to knock the gun out of his hand, my gun had already been dropped, but Fai still had his. I guess he didn't realize. But when he went to knock Kyle's gun out of his hand...Fai's slipped, I'd always told him to keeep the saftey on...just in case. But I guess he forgot. Fai had successfully knocked Kyle down and got his gun away from him. But Fai wasn't as lucky...his hand slipped. The little boy was standing in the path of the bullet._

"I found out that the boy had died that very same day,it was announced on the news the next day." Ashura said, finishing his story, his voice completly feeling."What did Fai do when he heard about the boy?"Kurogane asked, attention fully on Ashura. "He came to me, he was hysterical, he was crying, and he hadn't slept in days." Ashura took a long breath and continued, Kurogane listening intently.

"I told him we'd both go to Kyle and tell him we were out, but when we got to him he said we couldn't leave. No witnesses, remember. He told if we tried to leave he'd do away with us himself. We tried to run, but he told he'd hunt us down. No matter what we did, no matter where we went, he'd find us. That's why we were at the resturant. We were trying to live a normal life...ah a normal life...I wish." When Ashura finished his story,Kuorgane was speechless.

"Maybe that's why I felt the connection...a need to protect him." he whispered.

"I don't care why,or how. Just protect him...always keep him with you...don't let him out of your sight, You-ou,he needs you." Ashura said solmly, as he stopped the car, for Kurogane to get out.

"Thanks,Ou,I'm grateful...and I'll protect him...forever."Kurogane said as he shut the door to walk up to his apartment, leaving Ashura to go his horrible thoughts of his past.

* * *

A/N:_Read and review! Tell me what ya think...tell me if I should actually be this proud of this chapter!_

P.S from the spellchecker, She has a problem with run-on sentences. so if theres any left, blame her...not me! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

_'No wonder he's so crazy,he doesn't want anyone to know about his past. He's been through a lot of shit for his age.' _Kurogane thought to himself, as he typed Fai's number into his cell.

"Hey,Kuro pii , hows it goin'?!" Fai exclaimed over the pnone. "Hey...Florite,you should come over some time today..." Kurogane told the blonde,as the front door opened and Fai walked in. "Why thanks for inviting me over,Kuro pipi!" Fai laughed, hanging up his cell phone and sitting done on the couch.

"what's wrong, Kuro wonton? You look...distracted." Fai told the tall man,as he stared at him. '_Should I bring it up with him?Or do I just lie and say everything is fine?I don't want him to freak out at me.' _Kurogane thought to himself, wishing he could just tell Fai what he knew.

"Kuro wawa?" Fai said, staring deeply into Kurogane's dark eyes. "Ummm...well..." Kurogane heistated, still wondring if he should just tell him the truth.

"Fai...I know..." Kurogane whispered to the blonde. Fai stared at the tall man. "What, did you say Kuro wanwan?" He asked. "I know about what happened with Kyle and Ashura!" Kurogane yelled as he covered his mouth.

"Ummm...I don't know what to say...how did you find out?" Fai asked silently. "I spoke with Ashura earlier today." Kurogane told him,bowing his head as if to say he was sorry. "I'm sorr-" Kurogane started then stopped when Fai jumped up and ran out the door.

_' I guess Ashura was right when he told me _not_ to talk to Fai about that.'_ Kurogane thought to himself, as his ears rang from Fai slamming the door.

* * *

About an hour later...

"I thought I told you NOT to bring up that thing, with Fai??!!" Ashura yelled over the phone, when Kurogane answered it.

"I...just told him that I knew and then he asked me how, and I told him you told me!" Kurogane told the man on the other line.

"Ya but I SPECIFICALLY told you NOT to bring it up with him!" Ashura yelled again, clearly not giving up.

"You-ou! Did you not believe me when I told you that Fai didn't like talking about what happened?!" '_Oh no, he really sounds pissed off...I just wanted to get closer to Fai, let him know that I'd protect him...always.'_ Kurogane thought to himself, waiting for Ashura to stop yelling. Then he could get out what he wanted to say. "Hey?!" Kurogane finally yelled into the phone, "I just wanted Fai to know that I'd always be there for him...I wanted him to know I'd always protect him."

"Oh really?" Ashura asked, challenging the other man. "Yes, really!No, I just wanted to do that to Fai to be an asshole." Kurogane said sacasticly, as he tapped his fingers on the table. "Well, Fai is here, I'll convince him to go over to your house, BUT I don't want you to freak him out! I want you to comfort him and tell him...argh! I don't care what you tell him!Just make it better again!" Ashura demanded as he slammed the phone down, cutting the line between the two men. '

* * *

'_He should be comimg any time now...I just hope I can fix what I fucked up...I've Fai doesn't go back to normal soon, Ashura will kill me and it'll be all my fault.'_

When Kurogane heard the doorbell ring, he knew that things were _really _why the hell else would Fai ring the bell?

"I'm comming, I'm comming!" Kurogane shouted, trying to decide what he was going to say to the blonde.

"Fai, I'm so-" Kurogane was cut off when he realized the man at the door wasn't Fai. "So you do know Fai?" the man asked him.

"Who the fuck are you?" Kurogane demanded, staring the man down. "Who I am is of no concern of yours, could you just give Fai a message? Tell him I know where he lives and _I am _going to make sure he can't tell anyone." the man whispered mailicously, turning around to enter the elevator.

* * *

Later, as Kurogane lies in bed...

'_I wonder what that freak wanted, I seriously think it was Kyle, but I can't be sure. I'm going to go talk to Ashura tommorrow, he'll be able to tell me if that was we...I can figure out what to do to make Fai normal again. He has to know how I feel about him, and he has to feel the same otherwise he wouldn't have bothered with me.' _Kurogane thought to himself, before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A/N:_ So another chapter done, I'm pretty proud of where this story is going. I think I'm doing good for a first timer, but what does my opinion matter? It's you guys I wanna hear from! _

_Remember reviews are always appreciated!_


End file.
